deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dementia
Dementia is a serious loss of cognitive ability in a previously unimpaired individual. Dementia occurs in the Dead Space series as a term to describe the psychological effects of the influence of the various Markers. It is characterized by vivid hallucinations, violent behavior, extreme paranoia, and other schizophrenic-like symptoms. Dead Space In Dead Space the protagonist, Isaac Clarke suffers from dementia throughout the game. A vision of his girlfriend Nicole (who was already dead, unbeknownst to Isaac) is the most serious of Isaac's symptoms. A more serious form of this same dementia was suffered by Dr. Terrence Kyne, who thought he was in the company of his wife Amelia, despite the fact that she had been dead for years, something Terrance was fully aware of. Kendra Daniels also may have been suffering from dementia, as she mentioned to Isaac that she had seen her brother (whether he was dead or not is unknown, either way he was not present on the Ishimura) on a security monitor. However, this could have been a ploy to garner sympathy from Isaac in order to further manipulate him. Zach Hammond made brief mentions of headaches and that he "thought he was seeing things", but otherwise seemed totally sane right up until his death. Dead Space: Extraction In the prequel, Dead Space: Extraction, the main protagonist, Nathan McNeill begins to suffer from dementia when not in Lexine Murdoch's presence. He sees non-existant Necromorphs and hears a woman singing "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star ". Also, on chapter 1 of Dead Space extraction,﻿ the protagonist Sam Caldwell imagines the enemies of chapter 1 attacking him when they are normal humans, and kills several civilians before Nathan and other P-Sec officers shoot him. Dead Space (mobile) The protagonist, Vandal has a very serious form of dementia. She occasionally sees visions of herself, which then transform into a slasher when she approaches them. Sometimes, Vandal will be in one room, only to have her environment change to another, even to the extent of imagining she is in a desert near a Red Marker. She also sees necromorphs that aren't real on numerous occasions, and even believes she is a slasher herself at one point. Dead Space 2 In Dead Space 2, Isaac's symptoms appear to be getting more severe and graphic; he often imagines his deceased girlfriend Nicole as a decrepit and bloody variation of her former self with an orange glow coming from her mouth and eyes. She often threatens him and, on more than one occasion, tries to kill him; it should be noted that, when preventing her from stabbing him in the eye, Isaac soon realises he is actually weilding the needle, showing the true severity of his illness. He also sees necromorphs that aren't real, in some cases being flashbacks of events from the previous game, showing his occasional inability to differentiate between reality and his visions. Trivia *On Dead Space Mobile, when Vandal imagines herself as a slasher, the player gets to play as a slasher for a short period of time, which is the only time in the Dead Space Series when you get to be a necromorph on story mode. *It turns out that, as a side effect of his contact with the Red Marker , a "blueprint" of the marker is implanted in Isaac's mind. This blueprint is used by EarthGov scientists to recreate multiple new Markers, most notably the Site 12 Marker , which is responsible for the outbreak on The Sprawl in Dead Space 2. *As Isaac's marker-induced dementia continues to corrupt his mind, the main menu adapts to show this through larger manifestations of marker pieces in Isaac's synapses as the player progresses; this is done to metaphorically show the worsening of his condiction and to show that, as he regains his memories, the blueprints of the marker slowly begin to resurface (hence why Stross, who awakens sooner, can recall the text and the procedure to extract it earlier). *Though referred to as Dementia both in the game and by developers, the symptoms and effects more closely resemble those of Schizophrenia. Damage to the brain such as those from dementia can cause these issues in one fashion or another, however the symptoms shown by those under the effects of markers still share an uncanny similarity to those of Schizophrenia, and not the clinical definition of dementia. *It should be noted, however, that whilst hallucinations are not commonly found in Dementia sufferers, Delusions are, which could mean that Isaac's diagnosis is plausable. This is because that Delusions (which are a variety of hallucinations) tend to involve belief in implausable events; these can range from realistic, such as a subject believing they are under constant surveillance, to unrealistic, like believing you can hear the dead (a symptom Nolan Stross has throughout, such as being told the steps by his dead wife and son). Gallery Dementia_2.jpg|Isaac seeing his dead girlfriend on Dead Space. Dementia_1.jpg|Isaac seeing his dead girlfriend, who haunts him throughout the game. IPod-1_036.png|Vandal, imagining herself as a slasher. Sources Category:Article stubs Category:Content